


Sneak a peek

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @misswinterseat and her Capaldi calendar posts.. this time it's Sexlord Saturday.. so.. here's 12 and Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak a peek

It took a while after the Doctor’s regeneration for Clara to get used to the change to the dark wardrobe. Aside from the lining of his coat, he was in all black almost all the time now. She made a bet with herself that he probably wore black underpants too. She laughed to herself at the thought of his underpants. The notion that he wore tight white briefs had her giggling aloud. 

‘Something funny?’ The Doctor asked as he joined her by the console. 

‘Oh, just something I remembered from class. Nothing you’d be amused by.’ Clara covered for herself. The Doctor just shrugged and threw the lever sending the TARDIS in motion. 

As they continued to travel together, every so often Clara’s thoughts would turn to the Doctor’s underpants. Usually she wound up imagining him in different styles. One time he had been on his hands and knees trying to fix something under the flooring and she had a very good view of his butt. There were no obvious signs that he was wearing any and she felt her cheeks get warm as her mind imagined him going commando. If only he would turn over and lie on his back, she hoped in vain. 

Far too often, Clara caught herself gazing at his crotch or his buttocks. But she still didn’t know what sort of underpants he wore. Even when they wound up on some holiday resort planet with beaches, he would stay clothed regardless of what bikini she wore to get a ‘rise’ out of him. It was enough for Clara to start getting frustrated. 

On another occasion, her eyes caught what she thought was the outline of boxer legs which let her imagination run wild on the thought of it tenting under her handiwork. She licked her lips at the notion. 

‘You really need to get those eyes of yours under control, Clara. One day they’re going to explode.’ The Doctor commented as he walked past her and out of the TARDIS to their next destination. The urge to swat him in the head was very strong but as she would need to stand on a box to reach up high enough prevented her from giving in to it.

Clara thought she had finally managed to get the answer when she wound up in his bedroom to watch over him as he recovered from some sort of fever that he’d fallen ill with but even then she was stymied because he had just crawled into bed after taking off only his jacket, boots and jumper. When he was finally out cold and asleep she tried to snoop around in his drawers but found them tightly locked. Leaving his room, Clara had released some of her frustration out on the TARDIS by kicking the console a few times. By now, Clara had pretty much become resigned to the fact that the mystery of what sort of underpants the Doctor wore would always be a mystery to her.

Then, out of nowhere, one day they had been running through a forest away from some crazed horsemen (Clara noted to herself to avoid pre-Renaissance Europe going forward) when they wound up in a thicket of thorny bushes. 

‘Mind where you walk, Clara! These are sharp ones.’ The Doctor was already sucking on a scratch he’d gotten on the back of his hand from a thorn. 

‘You be careful too!’ Clara told him as she awkwardly walked around and between the bushes. 

Then it happened.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIPPPPP

As Clara followed behind the Doctor the loud ripping noise drew her eyes to him, worried that he’d been hurt but the only thing that had gotten damaged were his trousers. A thorn had snagged his trousers and his forward momentum meant the worn fabric of his favourite trousers gave out. The seam around his rear pocket became the path of the tear and as the thorn gave way finally a large flap of fabric flapped down leaving the Doctor’s behind exposed. 

Clara began to laugh quietly at first but the sight of the Doctor running, the ripped trousers flapping around. Soon though the picture she was getting was making her continue to laugh louder and louder until they finally emerged on the other side of the thorn bushes and Clara had to beg him to stop for her to catch her breath. She just couldn’t stop laughing. 

‘Really Clara? What is so amusing?’ The Doctor watched her bent over on her knees laughing madly. 

‘You’re..’ She broke out laughing again. ‘Behind…’

‘What?’ He looked behind him but couldn’t see what she was on about. 

‘Trousers!’ Was all she could get out between her laughter. 

He reached round with his hand and finally felt the rip. ‘Oh.’ The Doctor was shrugging until he realized the extent of the damage. ‘OH!’

‘Oh!’ Clara was doubled over again laughing hysterically. 

All Clara could remember was the flashing bright yellow of his underpants with the bright blue questions marks on them which just made her laugh again. 

‘They’re only underpants, Clara.’ The Doctor was blushing fiercely. 

‘They’re little kids underpants! They’re so BRIGHT!!’ 

‘They’re incredibly comfortable.’ He humphed at her but reached back behind him to hold the flapping fabric up over his butt cheek. ‘Can we get back to the TARDIS now?’

Clara was wiping tears from her eyes. Somehow she just couldn’t picture him as sexy for the moment. ‘Lead on… ‘ She gestured. ‘Captain Underpants!’


End file.
